


The Way It Is

by Savv_bxbbyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savv_bxbbyy/pseuds/Savv_bxbbyy
Summary: Lance is w/ long time gorlfriend, Allura. Keith is a big time movie star. Shiro is Lances best friend. Alot of stuff goes down and it turns bad. Way baddddd. But then goes good. Lance and Keith meet when Lance spills coffee, lmao. Keith says and it's a lot but I promise it's cute ASF.





	The Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhh! Very first work!!! Please enjoy and know Klance is Canon!! Oh and btwwwww if it in ~these~ it a flashback.

The air outside was crisp as leaving were falling and flying but still, he midday sun shone threw the coffee shop window. The room was filled with regular coffee shop noises. The teenagers in the corner laughing at godknows what on their phones. The clicking of laptop keys from their users. The door chiming letting everyone knows who comes and goes. The soft french music played at a low buzz. The baristas taking orders or making drinks. 

Lance sat in the corner both, opposite of the teenagers. He opened a Snapchat of a girl sitting on the beach basking in the moonlight. He chuckled to himself before sending a quick picture back of himself captioning it 'I love and miss you lots Lura.' "Venti Horchata Almond milk Frappuccino with whipped cream for Lance." The baristas announced loudly to the open room.

Lance slowly got up, grabbing his things and made his way to the counter. He shifted his textbooks and laptop into one arm as he took the coffee from the barista and handed her a twenty. 

"Thank you," he replied smiling a million bucks smile. Lance made his way to the exit knowing he had somewhere to be. Lance was thinking of home when the door opened and caught Lance off gaurd. 

Coffee went all over him and his things along with the other person. "My Textbooks!! Ohmigawd these are so expensive! Watch where you are go--" Lance exclaimed loudly looking up realizing who he was talking too. The teenagers rushed over to the other person screeching about photographs and autographs. "Hey I'm sorry about that," The person spoke ignoring the teenage girls while kneeling down to help gather Lance's scattered items, "im Keith Kogane." 

He flashed Lance a smile that made Lance feel something. What was it though? 

Lance spoke quickly, "I know who you are. Can I have those back please?" Keith took and napkin and pen from the teenagers writing his name and number upon the napkin. He handed back the pen and then handed Lance his items along with the napkin. "I take full responsibility for this as I was distracted opening the door... Please let me pay for the items I have ruined." "I can handled it." Lance replied to Keith's request. "please I insist," was the only thing Keith said before walking away from Lance to order his coffee. Lance quickly cursed under his breath and left the coffee stop. 

 

"God Shiro. You have no idea how rude this guy was. Like he's a big movie star so what. I can literally not have him pay for these and the way he just ughhhh" Lance collapsed into the couch, over exaggerating the entire encounter. 

"Lance, he spilt coffee and ruined somethings. Let him pay and make up for it. You'll never have to see him again." Shiro casully said not even looking up from his phone. Lance groaned again and pulled out his phone. "Gonna give Lura and quick call to see what I should do." Shiro groaned and shook his head. He never understood the appeal of long distance relationships, nor did he want one. He watched as Lance shuffled to his bedroom and shut the door. Hearing the lock click, Shiro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

 

Lance told Shiro he was gonna call Allura, his longterm girlfriend. But getting into his room he saw the napkin, with his number and name on it. Snatching it up Lance went into his closet. 

Lance used tiny and closed in spaces to call down. They made him feel safe. Most people thought it was off. Shiro understood and when looking for apartments found on with a walk in closet for Lance. Lance sat against the wall facing the door and dialed the number. He only sat against this wall, in the floor when he was really nervous. The first time he did was the first time he called Allura since the move. 

~"Hey Princess," Lance spoke into the phone. His eyes focusing in on the marks and lines of all the boxes filled with his clothes. "Lance? How's the apartment?" A soft voice spoke back to him. He was calmed a bit more from hearing her voice. "It's empty without you, but otherwise good." He blinked back tears, knowing not to cry on the phone with Allura. "Lance baby? Are you okay? Do you need me to fly there?" Lance heard the real concern and panic in her change of tone and replied quickly with, "no Lura. Everything is good here. I just miss you and home." He smiled knowing that was the truth and he was happy just talking to her all night in his little closet.~

The second was the time he called his mother over the loss of his abuela. A devestating time. But this time was different. He wasn't alone, or sad. He wasn't scarred of emotional. He wanted to be in his safe spot for if he felt the way he did this morning. Not knowing why he felt what he did or what he felt scarred Lance. Even more than the time Shiro lost his arm and was in critical condition. 

One ring... Two... Three... Four... Fiv- "hello?" A groggy voice said on the other line. "Uh... Hi.. it's Lance form the uh coffee shop this morning.. I'm trying to reach a Keith Kogane" Lance ran his fingers across the carpet creating different patterns and swirls. "Oh hi. It's Keith," Lance heard the shuffle of a blanket? Sheet? Something over the phone.

"I first wanna say I'm sorry and I want to pay for it all. Do you have a list of all the books?" Lance was taken back by his question. "You don't need to pay or anything. That's uh why I called. To tell you that you don't have to pay for anything." Lance stopped making patterns and ran his thumb lazily up and down his pants seam. "No it's no big for me. I want to do this. Please." He sounded like he was begging almost. 

"Only two of the four books were damaged and the laptop is far from resuce. It's a lot of money and I don't want you to pay that." Lance knew he didn't have to call Keith. If he hadn't then, the feeling wouldn't be back and he'd be in the other room watching Friends with Shiro. "I'd like to. Please.." Lance gave in and told Keith he could. Lance had no idea what he just opened inside of him by agreeing. He texted Keith his address for him to pick up the exact books and information he needed before heading back into the den to watch with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooo much for reading!!!


End file.
